


Babysitters Club

by scrapbullet



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Drabble!War, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tron looks ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitters Club

“Is it supposed to do that?”

Tron looks ill.

“Cos I mean, seriously, where does it even _come_ from?” Ram crinkles his nose at the overwhelming stench whilst Sam burbles happily, clad in nothing more than his rather over-ripe diaper.

“User’s excrete excess wa-”

“-Yes, thank you Jarvis, that’s fascinating.”

Ram sighs. Users are so _complicated_. When Flynn had asked them to babysit the little one they’d jumped at the chance, but frag, it’s so much more work than he initially thought.

Sam shifts, and his face scrunches up.

He’s not happy.

“Hey, Tron? S’your turn to change him.”

“...Coward.”


End file.
